Mizerka Stagno torbido
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60985 |no = 1383 |element = Oscurità |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Mentre aiutava le sorelle a lavorare per la dea, approfondì i suoi studi sulla negromanzia e rinforzò le sue abilità. Le sue arti non furono condivise dai seguaci, ma a lei non importava dell’opinione degli altri. Durante il loro periodo insieme approfondì la relazione con la giovane favorita dalla dea, mentre continuava a studiare i draghi. Si dice che la dea rimase basita quando scoprì i suoi appunti, ma mostrò soltanto un’espressione addolorata. |summon = Di solito, non importa quanto siano vicine, due anime non diventano mai una sola. Ma queste? |fusion = Accetterò volentieri il tuo aiuto. E se sei così disponibile, puoi sempre offrirmi la tua anima. |evolution =È passato un po' di tempo, per cui suppongo dovrei aiutare mia sorella. Ho trovato qualcosa di molto interessante. |hp_base = 4115 |atk_base = 1717 |def_base = 1864 |rec_base = 1603 |hp_lord = 5927 |atk_lord = 2321 |def_lord = 2516 |rec_lord = 2156 |hp_anima = 6669 |rec_anima = 1958 |atk_breaker = 2519 |def_breaker = 2318 |atk_guardian = 2121 |def_guardian = 2714 |rec_guardian = 2042 |hp_oracle = 5927 |def_oracle = 2350 |rec_oracle = 2453 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |ccant = 30 |ls = Tempio della Morte |lsdescription = +30% DIF, PS massimi - Aumento del numero dei colpi |lseffect =* |lsnote = +1 to each hit count, extra hits at 50% power |bb = Armatura Fant.: Athanatoi |bbdescription = Combo di 8 attacchi Tenebra su tutti i nemici - Probabile riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno - Aumento considerevole barra BB - Danni subiti aumentano barra BB x 3 turni |bbnote = 6 BC fill, 4~6 BC fill when attacked, 30% chance to reduce 30% of enemies' Atk and/or Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |ccbbt = 8 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Ostilità incatenante |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 12 attacchi Tenebra su tutti i nemici - Probabile effetto Maledizione - Probabile considerevole riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno - Danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente barra BB e potrebbero ripristinare leggermente PS x 3 turni |sbbnote = 4~6 BC fill when attacked, 20% chance to heal 15~20% of HP from damage taken, 30% chance to reduce 40% of enemies' Atk and/or Def, 60% chance to inflict Curse |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ccsbbt = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 60984 |evointo = 60986 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = |addcat = Uno dei Dieci, parte II |addcatname = Mizerka 6 }}